Different Ending
by Danger10
Summary: Rachel is broken after Quinn's betrayal. She becomes reckless and careless, having no idea what to do anymore. Santana decides to jump in and be there for Rachel. But what if something Rachel didn't expect happens. Would she be able to love again and not push Santana away? Warning: G!P Rachel (Pezberry and Faberry mixed. Pezberry endgame.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :); I bring you another story that I have started. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about the other one I'm still working on it. Hope you guys enjoy this one. Massive Thanks to RBBERRY123-OLICITY123 for this great story idea. (** **Song: Tom Mann- +1) Enjoy it :)**

* * *

"Rachel come on! Its been two weeks since you've gone out with us. We desperately miss you." Kurt said whining from the chair in front of her desk.

"I highly doubt anyone misses me there Kurt." Rachel said not looking up from the stack of papers on her desk. "You just want me there so I can buy you drinks non stop."

"Psh thats not even…." Rachel looked up with her eyebrows raised. "Okay fine! Caught me."

Rachel laughed "Kurt I promise I'll go next time. I just need to finish this before the big presentation."

"You say that all the time." Kurt whispered to himself. He got up and walked around to Rachel's side, he pretended as if he was going to throw something out in the trash. He quickly snatched the stack of papers from Rachel's desk and ran out the door.

"Hey!" Rachel looked up to see Kurt running out her office door with the stack of papers. "Kurt get back here." She got up to run after him.

She made it to the her secretary's desk before she stopped dead on her tracks. "Kurt you wouldn't?!" Kurt was standing next to the paper shredder with one contract close to shredding.

"Oh yes I would." Kurt said with a threatening look.

"Harmony call security now!" Rachel said without taking her eyes off of Kurt.

"Harmony you touch that phone I swear I won't invite you to my next fashion show!" Kurt yelled.

"Harmony call now!" "Harmony No." They both yelled at the same time. Poor Harmony was conflict on what to do.

"Alright! Alright! Leave the poor girl alone. She's going to explode with all that thinking." Rachel looked to her left to see Finn walking through the doors.

"Finn!" Rachel ran to hug him, but she quickly let go. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were stationed in San Fransisco?

"Chill Rach. They let me come home for a few days. Plus it's been so long since I've seen you guys."

Rachel turned to Kurt "This is why you were pressuring me to go out. Why didn't you just tell me that he was here."

"It was suppose to be a surprise. Plus it was fun torturing you." Kurt said with a wink.

"Ass"

After about an hour or so getting ready at Rachel's apartment, they headed to the bar where the rest of their friend were waiting.

Walking into the bar Rachel took in the sight of her friends that were siting at the table just drifted into their own world. She smiled at the this sight, and noticed that it has been a while since she has actually spend time with them.

"Kurt whose your new friend? I don't think I've seen her before." Santana said teasing about Rachel

"Haha Funny Satan" Rachel said rolling her eyes and sitting down next to her.

"What did you do to get the Jewbabe out of the office?" Puck said

"My fine words of persuasion were enough for her." Kurt said with a smirk

"Yeah after you threatened to ruin me." Rachel said giving him an evil

"Well now thats Rachel's here she can buy the first set of drinks." Mike said giving Sam a high five.

"You guys only love me for my things." Rachel said getting up from the table

"Amen to that babe!" Puck yelled

"I'll go with you." Rachel turned to her right to see Quinn getting up to follow her.

They both walked through the crowd to the bartender to order the drinks. As they waited there Rachel looked back to the table to see what her friend were doing. She saw the most of them were lost in their own conversation. She turned back to Quinn and smiled. She looked back to the table and moved a few steps closer to Quinn. Quinn noticed this an smiled a little. Rachel took a few more small steps until she was able to wrap her arm around Quinn's waist.

She leaned to Quinn and whispered on her ear. "I love you." Rachel's low and raspy voice made Quinn shiver. Rachel leaned in to kiss her neck, but Quinn stopped her and moved away.

"Not here Rach." Quinn said trying to compose herself

"Come on Quinn. They can't see us. I haven't seen you in three days." Rachel said missing Quinn's touched

"Rachel Please." Quinn said with a plead in her voice.

Rachel sighed "Fine whatever."

"Rachel I'm sorry" Quinn said touching Rachel's arm.

Rachel snatched her arm away, but didn't turn to look at Quinn. She reached into her pockets for a couple of bills. "I need some air." Rachel said dropping the money on the counter.

Quinn watched Rachel walk away from her. She sighed. She was being selfish with Rachel, but she wasn't ready like Rachel was.

Rachel sighed as she pulls a cigarette from her pocket. "Smoking is bad for you." She turned around to see Finn standing by the doorway.

She let out a puff. "Tell me something I don't know."

Finn stood next to her with his hand in his pockets. "I saw what happened in there."

"Don't know what your talking about." Rachel said not looking at him.

"Come on Rach. Anyone with a blind eye can see how madly in love you are with Quinn."

"You can't go around saying things you don't know about." Rachel said stepping on the cigarette bud. She turned to walk back into the bar.

"I see the way you look at her." Finn said causing Rachel to stop walking. "The stolen glances, the need to protect her every chance you get, the need to touch her every second. It's not hard to tell Rach. Its also not hard to tell the pain she causes you when you can't hold her hand in public, the hurt on your face when she moves away from you. I'm your friend Rachel. Talk to me."

"You don't understand Finn. You would never understand." Rachel said turning back to Finn.

"So help me understand Rach. Because the way your going now, its going to drive you insane."

"God!" Rachel screamed hitting the rail. "Why Finn?! Why did you have to figure it out? Everything was going fine without anyone knowing the truth."

"How long Rach? How long have you been hiding this?" Finn said with a stern tone

"I've loved her since I was 16 Finn. The first moment I saw her, from the first moment I bumped into her in that hallway. I love her Finn."

"Rachel?"

"But in that moment I believed that I was never going to have her. Who would believe that a girl like that would love a person like me? But it happened Finn. 3 years ago I convinced my father to expand his company to New York not only for her, but for all of us. She finally said yes to me Finn, I finally have her. For almost 2 years I've had the privilege to call her mine. SO please Finn, please don't say anything. Don't ruin this for me." Rachel said with pleading eyes.

"Why Rach? Why the need to hide it?"

"Because she's scared Finn. She took a chance with me."

"Did she Rachel, did she really take a chance with you?"

Rachel looked at him and didn't reply. She decided to head back into the bar. She took a glance at the table and saw Quinn laughing with Santana. She couldn't help but smile.

"They opened the karaoke bar, I've wrote my name and yours. I haven't heard you sing in a while soo what do you say?" Kurt said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah sure. Would you mind if I go solo for tonight." Rachel said with sadden eyes.

"Yeah of course."

Rachel walked away towards the stage. She handed the DJ her phone with a song already selected on it. She stood in front of the mic. "Uh Hello. My name is Rachel Berry." Suddenly the crowd cheered. She smiled "I'm guessing some of you guys know who I am. Well I'm going to slow it down a little bit for you guys. Enjoy."

 _Defy the law of gravity  
_ _Enter the realm of insanity  
_ _Thats what love does to me_

 _Butterflies and hurricanes  
_ _Stormy skies on a summers day  
_ _Thats what love does to me  
_

 _And we're breaking down the walls of evolution  
_ _Feeling things that i cannot explain  
_ _Wherever there is love theres a solution  
_ _Hold on to me don't ever be afraid  
_ (She made eye contact with Quinn, she sang directly to her)

 _Cos we're never to young to fall in love  
_ _Never to old to find the one  
_ _Never too dumb to give this up  
_ _Your the last thing on my mind  
_ _And the first thing when i wake up_

 _Danielle you make it hard for me to breath  
_ _Danielle my heart is skipping every beat  
_ _Danielle wont you take a chance on me  
_ (Quinn looked down as Rachel kept singing.)

 _Kissed me once and I had fallen  
_ _No holdin back baby  
_ _I was all in  
_ _Thats just what love does to me_

 _And we're breaking down the walls of evolution  
_ _Feeling things that i cannot explain  
_ _Wherever there is love theres a solution  
_ _Hold on to me don't ever be afraid  
_ (Rachel couldn't stop the tears from forming)

 _Cos we're never to young to fall in love  
_ _Never to old to find the one  
_ _Never too dumb to give this up  
_ _Your the last thing on my mind  
_ _And the first thing when i wake up_

 _Oh Danielle you make it hard for me to breath  
_ _Danielle my heart is skipping every beat  
_ _Danielle wont you take a chance on me_

 _Ooooh ooooh oooooh  
_ _Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

 _Danielle you make it hard for me to breath  
_ _Danielle my heart is skipping every beat  
_ _Danielle wont you take a chance on me_

 _Danielle you make it hard for me to breath  
_ _Danielle my heart is stranded out at sea  
_ _Danielle cant you take a chance on me  
_ (Rachel and Quinn's eyes met again and she held the stare as everyone was cheering for her.)

Rachel got off the stage and headed towards the table. "That was amazing Rach." Blaine said patting her shoulder.

"Yeah Rachel, who was it for?" Puck asked

"What makes you think it was for someone?"

"Oh come on you don't just sing a song like that if it isn't dedicated to someone Berry." Santana said raising her eyebrows. "What do you think Q?"

"I think you guys should mind your business and leave Rachel alone."

"Thank You Quinn."

After about an hour or so everyone decided it was time to head home. They were standing outside and said their goodbyes. The only two left standing there was Quinn and Rachel.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered

"Why Rachel? Why did you sing that song?"

"Because. I need you to know that I love you."

"I do know that you love me."

"Do you really?"

"Rach right now isn't the time to talk about this. Your buzzed. Let's head home come on."

"No Quinn. You always do this. Push the subject under the rug, if you don't talk about it it doesn't exist right?"

"Rachel where is all of this coming from?"

"Finn found out about us"

"What?! Did he…"

"Don't worry Q. He won't tell anyone about the misfortune of you having to date me."

"Rachel don't say that. I love being with you I love every moment we've spent together."

"But is it enough Q?"

"Of course it is."

"So lets do this Quinn, lets make a future together. Because I only see myself spending the rest of my life with you. I wouldn't change that for anything."

"I..I"

"You dont have to be scared anymore Quinn. Nothing will happen, everything will be alright as long as we have each other."

"Its not enough Rach."

"But you just said."

"I know what I said. But its not enough to see myself spending my life with you."

Rachel always wondered what a broken heart felt like, and right now in that moment it felt like she couldn't breathe. Like everything around her just fell to pieces.

"You knew." Quinn looked away from Rachel as the tears fell down her face. "You knew this wasn't going to last. You've known from the moment I told you that I love you. You know this whole time that you were going to break my heart."

"Rachel I didn't…"

"It was all just a game wasn't it!? God how could I have been so stupid?!" Rachel said covering her eyes

"Rachel No! It was all real every moment. It was real. I love you okay. You are the best thing to happen to me. But I can't be everything you need me to be. I can't let people see the real me and I know that's hurting you." Quinn said resting her forehead on Rachel's "I need time Rachel"

"We can find another way Quinn." Rachel said

"I wouldn't change anything sweetie. I'm so sorry."

"I Love You"

"I Love You too. I don't expect you to wait"

"If two people are meant to be together, eventually they will find their way back."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I do Quinn."

Quinn kissed Rachel. She put every emotion in it as if it was the last one. She pulled away and walked away from Rachel. Rachel stood there stun. It was over.

 _6 Months Later:_

It was a bright sunny day, the church bells were ringing singling a wedding was soon to happen. In front of the church was a car with two best friends staring at the church doors, watching people walk in and out.

"This is it Rachel. It's now or never." Finn said looking at Rachel

"Can I choose never?" Rachel said

"We spent a week planning this. This is your moment Rachel, we can't back out now."

"What if she says no?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now you walk through those doors and declare your undying love for her. Because I know for a fact that she still loves you."

"Yeah your right! I'm doing this. I'm Rachel Berry I'm not scared of anything." Rachel said getting out of the car with Finn behind her.

"That's right Rachel lets go get your girl. Wait!" Rachel turned around and Finn went up to her to fix her bow tie. "There."

Finn and Rachel walked up to the back of the church where Kurt was waiting for them. "Your late!"

"Sorry Rachel need a last minute pep talk, but we're here now."

They both followed Kurt to a back room. "Okay she's in there. We have Sam and Puck distracting Biff. You have exactly 5 minutes. Finn and I will pull the car over and Blaine will control the guests."

Rachel watched Kurt and Finn walk away. She turned back to stare at the door, she took a deep breath and placed her hand on the door knob and turned it. She closed the door behind her and looked around the room to find it empty.

"Finally Kurt. I need you to tie this for me I can't…" Quinn stopped dead on her tracks when she came face to face with Rachel. "W-What are you doing here?"

Rachel pushed herself off the door. "Wow. You look- incredible Quinn." She said walking towards Quinn.

"Rach.. you shouldn't be here"

"Trust me that last thing I wanted to do was ruin things for you. But everyone seems to believe that you and I have to talk."

"Well what I need you to do—."

"Don't marry him."

"Rachel"

"Don't marry him"

"All those people out there are waiting for me."

"Yes, they are, but they also want you to be happy, which you're not going to be if you go through with this. Tell me I'm wrong, and I'll leave Quinn."

Quinn kept staring at Rachel lost for words. "You can't, because it should be us up there Q, and you know it."

"It isn't that simple." Quinn said with tears in her eyes.

"It's only that simple. You told me once that you love me. I know it was real Quinn."

"Of course I love you Rachel, I've always loved you. I love you more and more every day, if it's even possible to love someone that much."

"Then let do it Q. Get out of here with me right now. We can go anywhere, just as long as we're together."

" I know you can't understand, and I don't expect you to. But even if I wasn't with Biff. I couldn't be with you. Just know that not living with you is the hardest thing I've ever done, but at least I have someone who loves me by my side. You should find someone who loves you too."

"I have." Rachel whispers "She's standing right in front of me."

"Quinn the photographer's are ready." Brittany was standing by the door way.

Rachel and Quinn kept starting at each other, until Quinn looked down. "Its okay B, Rachel was just here to give me her blessing right?"

Rachel watched as Quinn walked through the door, she didn't know how to stop her or if she should even go stop her anymore. She waited a few more minutes before she headed to the front doors of the church. She watched as Quinn walked down the aisle with her father. She really did look beautiful and Quinn finally had her dream wedding and what killed her that it was her up there with Quinn.

"Dearly beloved, We are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anybody can show any just cause to why these two may not lawfully be joined together, let them now speak or else hereafter forever hold their peace." The priest said

Quinn took that moment to look down the aisle and saw Rachel standing at the end of the aisle by the doors. She looked heart broken and Quinn hated that she was the one that caused it. She looked back at Biff who was smiling at her. She looked back to the doors and saw that Rachel wasn't standing there anymore. She had lost the love of her life.

Rachel made it outside with out exploding of rage, she couldn't stay in there any watch herself lose everything. She walked all the way to the nearest bar to drown herself in alcohol.

After 3 bottles of scotch she decided it was time to head home, she was glad that no one was able to find her. In this moment she couldn't handle having people show her pity for what had happened. She walked all the way to an apartment where she knew she would be okay. She made it to the 6th floor without tripping or breaking anything. She reached into her back pocket for the emergency hotel key.

She quietly walked into the hotel room and towards the bedroom. She heard the shower shut off. She headed towards the bed and sat at the edge of it waiting for the person to walk out of the bathroom.

"Didn't expect to see you heer tonight." Rachel turned around to see Santana wrapped in a robe by the bathroom door.

"Didn't know where else to go." Rachel whispered

Santana walked toward the bed and sat next to Rachel. She wrapped her arms around Rachel and pulled her into her chest. "It's going to be okay Rach."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought about it so: Review :D. The wedding scene I actually got from** **Gossip Girl, it was between Chuck and Blair and I thought it would fix perfect for Quinn and Rachel. Just you let you know this will be a Pezberry story. I'm working on it. :)**

 **-Danger10**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So sorry I didn't upload last week, it was midterms week and was studying my butt off. But i managed to write little parts to the chapter and I went a little** **overboard I think lol. Hope you like it :) Songs: Jealous by Labrinth. The version I felt Rachel would sing it in is Jealous by Matt Woods. You guys can listen to whatever version you like :). Other song: Dancing on my own by Calum Scott. Its a slower version.**

* * *

The next morning Rachel wakes up with a massive headache, she tries to figure out where she is and realizes that she's in Santana's room. She turns to her left to see Santana fast asleep. She quietly gets up, trying not to wake up Santana. She manages to put her shoes and jacket on without making a sound. She quickly writes a "Thank You" for Santana on a paper and places it on the pillow next to her.

She makes it outside the hotel releasing her breathe. She didn't mean to end up here last night, but she really had no idea where to go. She's heartbroken and completely lost at this point. She never thought she would experience a pain like this. Its as if Quinn had dug deep into her chest, ripping her heart out and stepping on it multiple times. 6 months ago she had the love her life right in front of her and now she is living her life with someone else. In this moment Quinn is probably on her honeymoon with Biff. And Rachel is walking to her office broken. How was this even fair?

Rachel arrived to her office somewhat around noon, she really didn't want to go and receive the pity looks from her friends at the office. She imagined that everyone most have known already about her no being invited to Quinn's wedding. Anyone with a brain could put two and two together.

The minute the elevator doors open she was bombard with a loud talking Kurt. "I didn't expect to see you her today, Your father wants to see you, Puck wants to talk to you! We have to get you ready for the Gala tonight."

"Kurt shut up!" Rachel said reaching her office. "What Gala?"

"Your father ordered for a Gala to happen tonight. He really didn't explain a lot he just wanted to make sure you would be there. I promised you were."

"Right. I'll figure it all out. What about daddy?"

"He's still in Paris, last minute fashion show. He won't be here until Tuesday."

"Okay. Wait, why are you here? You're not even my assistant, where's Tina?"

"Tina is on a run with Blaine to make sure everything goes good tonight. She asked me to come see if you would come in. I went to your house, you weren't there. Santana said you left her house…"

"Wait you talked to Santana?" Rachel said looking at Kurt.

"Well um, I well yeah."

"Are you guys talking to each other to find out what I'm feeling and then make a big report on how to help me?"

"Wait what no! We are worried about you!" Kurt said closing the office door.

"Please don't. I don't need you guys to worry about me. I'm fine I'll be fine." Rachel said walking to her liquor table

"Yeah you'll be fine drinking yourself into oblivion to forget the pain or any memory you don't want to remember."

Rachel slammed her hands on the table and turned to face Kurt. "Tell me Kurt! Tell me another way to forget!?"

"Rachel…."

"You can't. You have no idea what I'm going through. You will never understand. The love of your life didn't leave you. He's not married to someone else! He didn't break you heart, she didn't make you believe that maybe somewhere in this screwed up world there was a future for you two. she didn't make you fall in love just to step all over your heart like it didn't mean anything. When you feel what I feel come and tell me another way to forget. If not then don't worry I'll be fine." Rachel turned to leave the her office.

She walked down the hall to the private studio the office had. The was her quiet place, she loved coming here when she needed an escape for her work. She's been working at her father's company for almost 3 years. He asked her to work with him not because he thought she was good, but because her daddy wanted her to be apart of the family business.

When her father was in his late 20's he formed a record company with her daddy LeRoy in Lima, Ohio. Rachel was about 9 years old when her fathers started spending so much time investing with other companies. After a few years the company expanded and they became one of the west coast best music industry. Rachel and her father Hiram never really got along, when she was getting adopted they believed she was going to be a boy. She was born with a penis, the doctors didn't have an explanation for why this had accord. They did explain that Rachel was intersex. Her daddy Leroy accepted it and loved her no matter what, but her father Hiram took sometime to come to terms with it. Their relationship had alway been rocky.

Rachel walked into the room all the way to the piano that was at the corner. She sat down at on the bench and softly touched the keys, playing any random note. She sighed. It had been a while since she had played. She slowly started a melody on the piano.

 _I'm jealous of the rain  
_ _That falls upon your skin  
_ _It's closer than my hands have been  
_ _I'm jealous of the rain  
_ _I'm jealous of the wind  
_ _That ripples through your clothes  
_ _It's closer than your shadow  
_ _Oh. I'm jealous of the wind,_

 ** _"I Promise to make all your dreams come true." Rachel said_**

 _'Cause I wished you the best of  
_ _All this world could give  
_ _And I told you when you left me  
_ _There's nothing to forgive  
_ _But I always though you'd come back, tell me all you found was  
_ _Heartbreak and misery  
_ _It's hard for me to say. I'm jealous of the way  
_ _You're happy without me_

 ** _"You need to do this Rachel! It's the only way if you want to be happy!" Finn said_**

 _I'm jealous of the nights  
_ _That I don't spend with you  
_ _I'm wondering who you lay next to_

 _"_ ** _She's with Biff now. I heard they're getting married" Puck said_**

 _Oh. I'm jealous of the nights  
_ _I'm jealous of the love  
_ _Love that was in here_

 ** _"I love you Rachel. Hold on to that" Quinn said_**

 _Gone for someone else to share  
_ _Oh. I'm jealous of the love  
_ _'Cause I wished you the best of  
_ _All this world could give  
_ _And I told you when you left me  
_ _There's nothing to forgive  
_ _But I always thought you'd come back, tell me all you found was  
_ _Heartbreak and misery  
_ _It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way  
_ _You're happy without me_

 _"_ ** _You can't just go to the church and fight for her! That's insane" Santana yelled_**

 _As I sink in the sand  
_ _Watch you slip through my hands_

 ** _"She called me to plan her wedding. She's getting everything she wanted….with someone else Rachel" Kurt said_**

 _Oh, as I die here another day, yeah  
_ _'Cause all I do is cry behind this smile_

 ** _"She deserves to be happy. You deserve to be happy." Sam said_**

 _I wished you the best of  
_ _All this world could give  
_ _And I told you when you left me  
_ _There's nothing to forgive  
_ _But I always thought you'd come back, tell me all you found was  
_ _Heartbreak and misery  
_ _It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way  
_ _You're happy without me_

 ** _"I'm sorry I couldn't make your dreams come true." Rachel said_**

 _I-I-It's hard for me to say, I"m jealous of the way  
_ _You're happy without me._

Rachel couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. She crossed her arms and laid them down on top of the piano with her head on top of them. She didn't notice Santana standing by the door, ready to step inside, but Finn stopped her.

"Go get ready for tonight San." Finn whispered

Santana stared at him. "Just go San. I'll make sure she's okay." Santana took one last look at Rachel and left.

Finn walked into the room and sat down next to Rachel startling her a little. "What are you doing here Finn?" Rachel said wiping her tears.

"Just in the neighborhood, wanted to see my favorite girl." Finn said smiling

"I don't think Harmony would appreciate to hear that. She'll probably poison my coffee or something."

"I think she'll do that because you drive her mad."

Rachel chuckled. "I think I'm driving everyone mad right now"

"No one expects you to be any close to sane right now."

"I just wish you guys would leave me alone for a moment."

"You should know by now that that's not going to happen. I'm sorry for what your going through right now. Most of all I'm sorry for convincing you to go to that church." Finn said looking down

"What are you talking about?" Rachel looked at him confused

"I'm the one that told you about where she was getting married. I thought she would just jump into your arms. I didn't think she would…."

"She would what Finn?"

"That she would break you. Your unbreakable Rach."

"Do you ever feel like our whole lives, have been planned out for us?"

Finn looked at her weirdly. "That's pretty dark don't you think?"

"It's like we're living by a book and what every new line we try to add just doesn't fit. Let's be honest Finn, Quinn wasn't even suppose to be near my book. She just happened to fall my way. Maybe I loved to much."

"You loved her just enough, Quinn loved you don't doubt that Rach. But she's always going to care what her father thinks of her. If he knew what happened between the two of you…."

"That's it!" Rachel said jumping out of her sit.

"What's it?"

"Her father found out, that's why she couldn't commit. That's why she married so soon to Biff! God why didn't I think of this!? I have to find her and apologize!"

"Wait, wait! Stop! Rachel!." Finn said grabbing her by her suit jacket.

"Watch the suit! God its expensive!"

Finn rolled his eyes. "You need to calm down okay. You need to take a second and think about this, running to Quinn and declaring your undying love for her isn't the way. She's married now, things have to be different. You go and get ready for the Gala, I'll see if I can find anything out."

Rachel looked at him and nodded. She walked out of the room and left for her apartment.

She's didn't even wanted to go to this stupid Gala her father organized, she hated socializing with her father's business partners. They treated her as if she's exactly like him. Her daddy would save her from situations like this, but he wasn't in town and that meant she would somewhat be alone. She was wearing her best suit, her father would yell at her if she didn't dress nice. She hated wearing dresses it made her feel uncomfortable in all the wrong place. Her not so little friend didn't approve of dresses. She loved her suits, it gave her a sense of security and of power. Kurt always had the best suits ready for her, without him she would probably mismatch everything. She was standing in front of the mirror fixing her bow-tie

 _"I don't even know why I have to wear this stupid tie!" Rachel said struggling to tie her tie._

 _"Because it looks so hot on you." Quinn said standing in front of Rachel taking the tie in her hands and fixing._

 _"But you know I look super hot in my bow-ties. Correction you look super hot in that dress." Rachel said connecting her lips with Quinn. "Watermelon, my favorite"_

 _"Ruin my makeup and I'll kill you," Quinn said taping Rachel's nose._

 _"Tell me again why we can't arrive together to this party?"_

 _"Because… we just can't."_

 _"Sucks I can't show off my beautiful girlfriend to all those people."_

 _"All those people are your dad and my dads business partners."_

 _Rachel scrunch her face in disgust. "Right never mind, I rather keep you all to myself." Rachel kissed Quinn again. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too." Quinn said rubbing her thumb on Rachel's bottom lip._

 _"Save me a dance?"_

 _"Always." Quinn said_

"Rachel?" Rachel turned around to see Kurt standing at her bedroom door "Oh good your actually ready."

"Um, yeah. Love the suit by the way." Rachel said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Are you ready to go?" Kurt said helping her put her suit jacket on and making sure no strand of her hair were sticking out of her pony tail.

"Thought Santana would be my date?"

"She sent me instead now lets go before she actually comes and drags us out by our ears."

The limo ride to the event was quite, Rachel kept staring out the window lost in thought. Kurt kept glancing at Rachel to see if she was okay.

"Could you stop looking at me? I'm not going to jump out of this moving car, I value this suit to much."

"I'm not staring at you."

"If I make money by how many times you've looked at me, I could probably buy my own jet."

"You already have one." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Where's Blaine btw?"

"He's probably already there, ripping his hair out because you aren't. Rachel I.."

"Please don't I'll behave." Rachel said getting out of the limo.

As she stepped into the building she was greeted by most of her dads friends, well business friend, Rachel didn't take the time to learn their name. God, she needed alcohol just to make it through the night. She picked up a champagne glass as she walked to the dining hall.

"There you are. Thought you was going to bail on me." Santana said walking up to her. She was wearing a tight black dress that showed of her curves and right enough of cleavage.

"Well don't you look beautiful Satan."

"You just got here and already drowning yourself in drinks."

"It keeps me calm, lots of people make me nervous."

"Now that's not true."

"Jewbabe! Your here. Love the suit!" Puck said wrapping his arms around her.

"Please don't ruin it." Rachel said throwing his arm off.

"I need to talk to you like right now Rach. Alone."

"Whatever you have to say to Berry you can say to me peabrain."

"Can't it wait a few minutes until I have scotch in my system." Rachel said motioning for the bartender to get her one.

"Actually no. Look, its about this contract. I don't know if you want to keep doing business with them."

"Why wouldn't we?" Rachel said drinking her drink

"Because its Biff…."

"What are they doing here?" Rachel said staring at the two figures at the door behind Santana.

Puck and Santana turned around. "I told her not to come." Santana whispered.

"You knew she was coming?" Rachel said

"She might have mentioned it when she called me."

"Wait you've been talking to her?"

"Rachel this is important, the deadline is Tuesday." Puck said

"Yes Puck we'll keep doing business with his company."

"Wait no!" Puck and Santana said. "Your suppose to say no Rachel what the hell?" Puck said

"Then why the hell did you ask me?"

"Yeah Puck why the hell did you ask her?" Santana said pinching his arm

"Because your dad asked me too. He's a scary man Rachel."

"Wait my father asked you?" Rachel said confused "Of course he did, he must have know something was going on between Quinn and I."

"Rachel what are you saying?" Santana said

"My father is always the reason I can't be happy. Should have know." Rachel said drinking the rest of her drink. "We'll keep doing business with Biff, rope him into any opportunity we have, then we'll pull back."

"Pull back? That will destroy a share of his company."

"Exactly Puck."

"Rachel that's crazy! You can't do that."

"Watch me." Rachel said pushing through the both of them and walking towards Quinn and Biff.

"Rachel!" Biff said leaping to hug her.

"Biff! How are you?"

"Great. I'm sorry I missed you at my wedding yesterday."

"That's right. I'm sorry I couldn't make it. Father had me far away on business you know how he gets."

"Right of course."

"But theres always the renewal of the vows right? Wouldn't miss that right Quinn?"

"Right." Quinn said with a fake smile.

"I think I see him right now. I'll go say Hi." Biff said walking away

"Great arm candy he makes." Rachel said "Why are you two even here? Thought you would be on your honeymoon somewhere in Antartica."

"Bora Bora actually. You know Biff and business, he never passes up an opportunity."

"Right of course. You've always liked them with a lot of money."

"Don't be mean now Rachel."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

Rachel grabbed Quinn's arm and dragged her into the hall.

"Unhand me Rachel!"

"When were you going to tell me that daddy old dear found out about us?"

"I don't know what your talking!"

"Yes you do! Your dad found out about us and he threatened you thats why you married Biff for safety."

Quinn looked down. "You don't have to be scared Quinn. I told you I was going to protect you through anything."

"You couldn't have protected me from him and you know it. He's to powerful Rachel."

"So am I Quinn."

"I can't lose him Rachel. He's my dad. My mom and I need him."

"I need you."

"I'm sorry Rachel."

"Finn's right. Your always going to worry about what your father thinks of you. I thought that all changed when we moved here."

"Rachel that's not fair you don't understand."

"You deserve to be happy Quinn, but so do I. Smile Quinn, smile for the photographers we wouldn't want them to see the real you." Rachel said walking away.

Rachel walked back into the dining hall, but she was stopped by her father.

"There you are. I've been looking for everywhere for you."

"Hello Father."

"I saw you speaking to Quinn. Good things I hope right." Hiram said staring into the crowd

"Of course you know us." Rachel said picking a champagne glass from another waiter "Now tell me father did you tell him or did he tell you?"

"You do forget that we know everything Rachel, how long did you expect to hide this?"

"As long as I had to. I couldn't have you so disappointed in me."

"Why do you think I do all this, huh? This party is for you, okay? So you can meet people, you know, become a part of something make some kind of change."

"Really? I thought it was another excuse for an open bar."

"Do me favor will you, lay off the scotch. You reek of it.."

"For your information father I am apart of something."

"Be glad your father isn't here to see you like this."

"Lucky him." Rachel whispered.

"You could have had any girl in this dam world and you choose his daughter." Hiram said walking away from Rachel.

"What did he say to you?" Santana said stepping next to her

"The usually, I've done such great work that he loves me so much and he's so proud of me." Rachel said sarcastically

"Rachel… don't let him get to you. Your so much better then him."

"Don't you see. I'm exactly like him."

Santana turns to face her "Don't you ever say that okay."

Rachel just turned to face Santana. "Dance with me?"

 **Rachel lead Santana to the dance floor, she placed her hand on her waist and Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck.**

 _Somebody said you got a new friend  
_ _Does she love you better than I can?  
_ _There's a big black sky over my town  
_ _I know where you're at, I bet she's around_

 **Rachel looked up to see Quinn looking right at her.**

 _Yeah, I know it's stupid  
_ _I just gotta see it for myself_

 **She watched as Biff whispered something into her ear.**

 _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss him, o oohh  
_ _I'm right over here, why can't you see me, o oohh  
_ _I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo  
_ _I keep dancing on my own_

 **Quinn leans in to kiss Biff and a few flash photos occur.**

 _I'm just wanna dance all night_

 _I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line  
_ _Stilettos and broken bottles_

 **She couldn't stand watching her anymore, she steps back and Santana looks at her weirdly. "I'm sorry San." Rachel said dropping her hands from Santana's waist. She turned and walked away.**

 _I'm spinning around in circles  
_ _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss him, o oohh  
_ _I'm right over here, why can't you see me, o oohh_

 **Rachel made it outside and into her limo. "Harold please** **take me to the hotel." Rachel said. Before the limo moved the door swung open and Santana entered.**

 **"What are you doing?" Rachel asked**

 **"I'm not leaving you alone okay."**

 **"I don't need anyone right now. I just want to go home."**

 **"No! I don't care you need someone right. Someone that will pull you back if go to much on the alcohol. You need me."**

 **"Why do you help me, even when I don't deserve it. "**

 **"You do deserve it, you deserve so much more." Santana said pushing Rachel's bangs out of her eyes.**

 **"You shouldn't like me very much, I push away the people I love."**

 **"I like you just the way you are." Santana said "The worst thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you've ever had, I will stand by you through anything."**

 _I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo  
_ _I keep dancing on my own_

 _And oh no_

 _So far away but still so near  
_ _The lights come up, the music dies  
_ _But you don't see me standing here  
_ _I just came to say goodbye_

 **Rachel leaned in to kiss Santana, their lips connected. It started off slow and steady, then Santana grabbed Rachel's suit collar to deepen the kiss. Rachel placed her hand on Santana's cheek and started kissing her neck. Santana started pulling off Rachel's suit jacket when the limo came to a full stop.**

 **"Miss Berry we are hear." Harold said from the front seat.**

 **They both stopped when they heard the voice and pulled away. They sat there staring at each other for a moment. Santana collected her things and flew out the door before Rachel had any time to react.**

 _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss him, o oohh  
_ _and I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo  
_ _I keep dancing on my own_

 **Rachel sat there stun at to what just happened. "I think you should go after her Miss Berry." Rachel turned to the front to see Harold staring at her through the rear mirror.**

 **Rachel fixed herself and exited the limo. She was trying to piece how every time escalated so quickly. One minute she was talking to Santana and the other she was making out with Santana. Santana's lips were so soft and delicious. She lifted her hand to her lips that were still tingling.**

 _And oh no  
_ _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh no  
_ _and I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh no  
_ _I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo  
_ _I keep dancing on my own_

 **The elevator dinged, altering Rachel that she had arrived on Santana's floor. She took a deep breath and walked to Santana's door. She didn't knocked, she used her emergency total key. She knew Santana wouldn't open the door for her. She entered and saw Santana standing in the living room. Santana turned around and she had tears in her eyes.**

 _So far away, but still so near  
_ _The lights come up, the music dies  
_ _But you don't see me standing here_

"Why are you crying?" Rachel said stepping closer to her.

"Because you weren't suppose to kiss you." Santana said

"But I did."

"And I wasn't suppose to like it." Santana whispered

"But I did." Rachel said causing Santana to look up to her.

Rachel stepped closer to Santana placing her hand on her cheek. Santana leaned into the touch. "Rachel…"

Rachel placed her forehead on Santana's and just looked at her. Santana closed the gap between them and connected her lips with Rachel. Just like in the limo, it started off slow and steady as Santana pulled Rachel's suit jacket off. She pull of her bow tie as Santana working on her buttoned shirt. Santana got frustrated and pulled away from the kiss, Rachel just looked at her. Santana ripped Rachel's shirt open, causing all the buttons to fall on to the floor.

Connecting their lips again Rachel reached behind Santana and slowly unzipped her dress. Rachel watched and the dress fell off leaving Santana in her bra and panties. Rachel was memorized running her hands down Santana's side, causing her to shiver. She took off her tank top and kissed Santana again, lifting her up by the back of her thighs. Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck. Rachel made it to the bed room without bumping into anything, she gentle laid Santana on the bed and climb on to of her.

Rachel started kissing her neck and rubbing her breast over her bra causing Santana to moan to the touch. Santana took off Rachel's pants. Rachel slowly kissed her down her stomach towards her center.

"God I can smell you." Rachel whispered causing Santana to pull her back up and kissing her. Santana shoved her hands into Rachel's briefs grabbing her member in her hands, causing Rachel to moan loudly.

"I need you Rach. Inside of me." Santana moaned out

Rachel leaned up ready to pulled of Santana's panties when suddenly the bedroom doors were open revealing Kurt and Finn standing there shocked. Rachel was to frozen to even move, Santana moved Rachel to the side so she could grab the blanket to cover them.

"Don't you guys know how to knock! Why are you even here?" Santana yelled

"Wow I really didn't see this coming!" Finn said "I really thought it would be Tina. Oh shit!" Finn yelled catching a fainting Kurt.

"Fuck me" Rachel whispered

"Maybe next time." Santana whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, I know its been a while. I aplogize for the long wait. This chapter may seem a bit boring or so, but I promise the good stuff will happen soon. I hope you enjoy it :). I love reading what you guys think of the story so don't forget to Review :)! - Danger10**

* * *

"Tell me again how you ended up in Santana's bed?" Finn asked for the hundredth time.

"I told you I don't remember much. Everything's a blur." Rachel said laying down on the couch

"But you somehow found your way home after?"

"Why do you want to know so badly? Do you have some weird fetish that sex stories excite you? Should I warn Harmony in advance?"

"No! God I just wanted to know. I mean you and Santana that's not normal."

"Nothing we do is normal."

"True to that. So did you guys talk and stuff?"

Rachel didn't say anything. "You did stay and talk right?"

Silence.

"You are so dead." Finn said

"Wait she just left?" Kurt said pacing in the living room

"Yeah. After you guys left I went back to the room and she was gone. She probably hid somewhere until the coast was clear. We didn't talk or anything." Santana said from the couch

"Maybe she was scared."

"Rachel scared? That doesn't happen. I know her, she's going to avoid me as much as she can. What we did wasn't supposed to happen."

"But it did Santana. It means something."

"No Kurt it doesn't! Don't try to overanalyze this."

"But…" Kurt said

"Silence Kurt!" Santana said

"You do know she's probably talking to Kurt about this right?" Finn said

"Yup. And he's probably plotting a way to get information out of me."

"I mean… It won't happen again right?" Finn said

"Right."

"Then why don't you talk to her. I mean she probably feels some type of way because you left. Girls tend to be a bit emotional about these kind of things."

"That's the thing Finn. It wasn't supposed to mean anything. What am I supposed to say. _Sorry I almost had sex with you, promise it won't happen again."_

"Exactly!"

"You are such an idiot."

Rachel's phone beeped with an incoming message.

 _I need to see you.  
\- Quinn  
_  
"Who's that?" Finn asked

"Um nobody special. How about you order some take out and I pick it up."

"Thought you said you had a hangover." Finn looked at her suspiciously

"I do. I just, you know need some air." Rachel said walking out the door.

"How about I order some take out and you can go pick it up?" Kurt said picking up one of the menus from the counter.

"Yeah I need some fresh air. Being coped up here is driving me crazy." Santana said heading out the door.

Rachel stood in front of Quinn's apartment door. She had no idea why she came here, she knows that she had to keep her distance from Quinn. But everything always comes full circle because of the love she feels.

She lifted her hand to knock on the door, she heard footsteps coming near. Her breath got caught in her throat, she didn't know what to expect.

The door swung open and she was meet with a teary Quinn. She pushed the door enough to let Rachel walk in. Rachel walked in and waited for Quinn to say something.

"Rachel I..." Quinn stuttered out

"What the hell is going on Quinn? Why did you call?"

"I just… I need to talk to you."

"I thought we said all we wanted to say last time we saw each other?"

"Rachel... I'm not doing this to hurt you"

"If this is another attempt to make sure I don't do anything, please don't waste your time." Rachel said walking towards the door.

"I'm pregnant…." Quinn said causing Rachel to stop and turn around. "It's Biff's" Quinn said walking closer to Rachel, but Rachel took a step back. "I didn't want you to find out from someone else and wonder if the baby was yours."

"That's very considerate of you." Rachel said looking directly at Quinn "You must have been very relieved when you realized you weren't carrying my baby. That certainly would have derailed your fairy tale."

"This fairy tale is…. complicated." Quinn said

"Did you honestly stop loving me? What changed Quinn?"

"Things just got complicated and it became too much to handle. We can never be together, please Rachel just move on and be happy."

"I can't, not until I know why, I won't stop. I will use all of my power, I have to know why you gave up on me Quinn. Because love does not just disappear."

"Some things are more powerful than even you. I'm sorry. Don't let this destroy you."

"You've already destroyed me Quinn….. I don't know how much more pain I can take."

"Just because we can't be together doesn't mean I won't love you."

"Would you're world be easier if I wasn't in it?" Rachel said touching Quinn's cheek

"It wouldn't be my world without you in it?"

"Falling for you was will never be a mistake, but my worst regret is thinking you had falling for me."

"Rachel…" Quinn said with tears running down her face

"I only want you to be happy, I'm sorry it couldn't be with me."

"There is a part of me that really wanted it to be yours Rachel." Quinn said

This time Rachel didn't stop and she left, she couldn't stay there any longer, she had no idea what to say anymore. She had no idea how to stop the pain. How could everything be falling apart again?

Once the elevators doors open Rachel stepped into it and pressed the lobby button, she noticed that someone else was in the elevator with her and she smiled at him and he smiled back. As the elevator got closer to the lobby Rachel got an uneasy feeling, she turned back to look at the man when she was caught by surprise. The man punched her right in the face causing her to stumble back, he punched her again busting her lip open. She fell to the ground and the man kicked her in her stomach when she tried to get up. The man pressed the stop button on the elevator, he grabbed Rachel by the collar on her coat and slammed her against the wall.

Rachel tried to fight back, but the man was twice her size. She couldn't get any hits in. He kept punching her and slammed her once more against the wall. When Rachel finally made it to her feet, gasping for air, the man grabbed her from behind in a choke hold.

"I have message for you Berry!" The man yelled as Rachel struggled to get out of the choke hold. "Leave Quinn Fabray alone. Fail and your fathers will suffer. They're watching you!"

The man let go, causing Rachel to fall to her knees. As she fell, a small little black ring box fell from her coat pocket.

The man picked it up. "N-n-no n-not th-th-that." Rachel struggled to say. The man kicked her once again causing Rachel to roll on her back grunting in pain. She had blood coming out of her mouth and nose.

The man got out of the elevator on the floor before the lobby. Rachel didn't bother to move, she was into much pain. The elevator doors open revealing a passed out Rachel.

"That's the 100th time you've called her Finn. I think we should call the police." Kurt said

"Yeah your right. Where the hell could she be?! She's been gone for 5 hours. I knew I shouldn't have left her alone." Finn said burying his head in his hands

"Finn it's your fault. You can't blame yourself for everything Rachel does. She's hurting and all we can do is just be there for her. We'll find her okay."

"That's right Hudson you better find her before I chop your head off." Santana said walking into the living room

"How..you.." Finn stuttered out turning to Kurt "You called her?"

"I didn't have a choice! Okay I'm worried just as much as you are. She has a right to know."

"How could you possible leave her alone!? What is…?" Santana was interrupted by her phone that was ringing. Yes this is she….What?! Yes I'll be right there!"

"Who was that?"

Santana had tears coming down her face. "Um the hospital, Rachel she..she"

"Omg... let's go come on!" Kurt said.

Once they arrived to the hospital, Santana immediately bombarded the nurse's station to get information. "Could you tell me where Rachel Berry is?"

"Are you Santana Lopez?" one of the nurse asked

"Yes! Where is she?"

"Ms. Lopez. I'm Ms. Berry's doctor." Santana turned to see the doctor behind her.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Santana said

"There was an accident. We believe Ms. Berry was attacked."

"What? I don't understand. Where?" Finn said

"Ms. Berry was found in an elevator passed out, with extreme bruising. Blood was coming out of her mouth and nose. She had about 3 broken ribs. We believe that she may have a concussion, we just sent for her to have more test done. We are only waiting for her to wake up."

"Oh god." Santana said

"Where did you guys find her?" Finn asked

"The police were called to The Empire Hotel, they have checked security cameras, but it seems someone has erased them. I'll go tell the police that you are here so they can explain more." The Doctor said

"Wait when can we see her?" Santana said

"Right as soon as she comes back from her tests. I'll let you know."

"Thank you doctor." Finn said

"Why would she be at The Empire Hotel?" Kurt said causing Finn to look down

"Do you know something we don't Finn?" Santana said

"Um… when we were talking earlier she got a text I'm not sure from who. I'm guessing it was Quinn… she's the only one that stay's over there since she moved out of Rachel's apartment. I know her and Biff haven't left for their honeymoon yet."

"Do you think Quinn ordered it or something?" Kurt said

"No." Santana said "Quinn could be a lot of things, but I don't think she could go to that extreme to hurt Rachel."

"At this point we don't know what to expect from anyone." Finn said

"We need to get her out of her Finn." Santana said "The closer she is to Quinn the more she keeps getting hurt. She needs to get away and I'll go with her."

"Are you in love with her or something?" Finn asked "Because ever since Quinn got engaged to Biff all you've done is try to convince Rachel that Quinn was bad for her, you tried to keep them apart."

"Finn stop. Right now isn't the time or place to do this." Kurt said

"You know what Hudson! I do it because I care about her, she's my friend. I've seen her broken and I've been doing the things you should have done and keep her from falling apart. All you've done is convince her to find ways to get Quinn back and guess what it's made her break more! So I'm sorry for trying to be a good friend."

"Um Ms. Lopez?" The doctor said

"What?!" Santana said turning around "Oh god I'm sorry"

"It's fine. I just wanted to inform you the Ms. Berry is conscious and asking for you. Room 219"

Santana wasted no time and ran pass the doctor to get to Rachel's room with Finn and Kurt behind her. When she open the door she was in shocked to see Rachel all beaten up. Her nose and left eye had a bruise and her lip seemed to be busted. She had a bruise on her cheek. Santana couldn't imagine what other bruise she had on her body.

She walked up to Rachel and pushed some hair out of her face that caused Rachel to wake up.

"Hi" Rachel said smiling

"Hey you." Santana said

"Why are you crying?" Rachel said

"I'm just glad you're okay?"

"How you feeling superstar?" Finn said

"That's the thing, I can't feel anything."

Kurt turned to the nurse that was next to the bed "She on very strong pain medicine for her ribs. She should feel something soon."

"Yeah Chloe her has been doping me up since I woke up. I think she likes me." Rachel said

Finn laughed. "Who wouldn't like you with that shiner on your eye?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Kurt asked

"Uh no no I don't. My head hurts a bit. What happened?

"They think someone attacked you or something" Finn said

"Rach what were you doing at Quinn's hotel?" Santana asked not being able to hold her question my longer

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"They found you unconscious in the elevator at the Empire. I know that where Quinn is staying" Finn said

"I don't understand anything. Why would I be in an elevator?"

"Did you go see Quinn?" Kurt said

"Who the hell is Quinn?!" Rachel sai


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean you don't know if its permanent?!" Santana yelled at the doctor

"Miss Lopez please try to understand" The doctor said trying to reason with her

"Understand?! I'll help you understand!" Santana said launching at the doctor but Finn caught her on time.

"Santana please!" Finn yelled pushing her back a bit "You need to calm down. Yelling at him wont solve anything."

"As I was explaining, Rachel seems to have a concussion. From her injuries we were able to tell she was slammed into a wall. Her head must have bounced back, how many times? We aren't sure. The test shows a mild concussion, it is likely that that is causing her memory loss. How long would it take for her to recover? We can't determine that. It's up to her brain now to see if she wants to remember or not. I suggest to keep everything as normal as possible. There could possibly be other things she many not remember only time will tell." The doctor said

"How long do you believe this will last?" Kurt said

"There have been cases where the patient have recover in weeks or months. Like I said its up to her on how she wants to recover. Now due to her broken ribs we suggest someone stays at home with her for the mean time."

"She'll be staying with me." Santana said causing Finn and Kurt to agree with her.

"Very well then. I have somethings to discuss in her recover please follow me." Santana nodded and followed the doctor.

"I'll call her dad's let them know whats going on. Stay with her Finn and please don't cause trouble."

"Will do little brother." Finn said smiling. As soon as Kurt walked around the corner Finn took out his cell phone. "Mike! I need you to round up the guys, we have a couple of things to take care of. Meet you at Rachel's apartment in an hour."

"Who was that?" Santana said walking up to him

"No one. Um what did the doctor say?"

Santana eyed him suspiciously. "He just wanted a bit of information and he gave me pain medications for Rachel. Said they will keep her in observation a few more hours before she can go home."

"Home right. Should I go and get her some cloths since the ones she has are bloody….." Finn said anxiously

"Finn whatever you're up to stop. But yeah bring her some cloth and pack her a bag since she'll be staying with me. I'll stay with her tonight."

"Cool see you soon then." Finn said walking away really fast

"Do you know what the hell Finn is up to?" Santana said to Kurt who had a panic face on

"I think we have bigger problems than Finn." Kurt said looking over his shoulder

"What is up your butt Lady Hummel?"

"Quinn!"

"What about Quinn?"

"She's here!"

"What?"

"Hey guys." Santana and Kurt turned around to see Quinn standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Santana said anger

"I heard what happened, I wanted to see how Rachel was." Quinn said proceeding to Rachel's room

"What makes you think she wants to see you?" Santana said blocking her pathway

"Back off Santana! This has nothing to do with you"

"Of course it has everything to do with me! This is all your fault Quinn. If you would have stayed away like you promised she wouldn't be here. You have no right to worry about her. All of this, all of this pain is your fault. Every misfortune in her life has been you for the past 4 years."

"You don't understand Santana! I know what I'm doing! So please let me see her."

"No! I won't, don't you see Quinn this happened to her because you won't walk away. Because there's always something pulling her to you. You need to cut that rope Q. Let her be happy with someone else.

"Someone like you? Oh come on Santana I know you love her, that you feel something for her."

"That isn't your business!."

"Isn't it? The need to keep us apart…."

"Don't you get it Quinn! Its you, only you that has kept each other apart. Aren't you tried of this? Tired of hurting her."

"I don't like what I've become without her, I didn't think it was possible to love someone to much. But with her it was different and I messed up. I gave up to easily."

"Your married Quinn. You choose another life that doesn't involve her anymore. I think its best if you leave Quinn." Kurt said stepping in-between Santana and Quinn

"Did you tell her Q?" Santana said "Did you tell her your pregnant? Is that why she was there at your hotel today?

"I don't know what your talking about?" Quinn said

"Please anyone with a brain can see the weight you've put on. It's Rachel's baby right?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt said confused

"Tell him how you slept with Rachel a month before your wedding. How you probably choose Biff to be the father?"

"Shut up Santana! You have no idea what your talking about!"

"You know I do! You know what Quinn…."

"Both of you shut up!" Kurt yelled "I won't stand here and listen to this! Quinn you need to leave now and you Santana need to shut up about what you know. Rachel is in a vulnerable state right now. Her dads on own their way and its best they don't see you Quinn. Please just go."

"Fine. Just tell her I came to see her okay." Quinn said

Santana and Kurt watched Quinn leave and they both sighed.

Kurt turned to Santana and raised his hand to stop her from talking. "You can't go around saying that Santana."

"You don't understand Kurt…"

"I do understand and I know its frustrating that all of these things are happening to Rachel right now. But we can't get aggressive and start pointing fingers Rachel is just as much guilty as Quinn. I know what I'm about to say may sound selfish and completely wrong, but we need to use this to our advantage."

Santana looked at him with a confused face "Don't understand Hummel, where are you going with this?"

Kurt sighed "We tell no one that Rachel doesn't remember Quinn. We keep this to ourselves; We keep everything normal. Let's hope she remembers her fathers."

"Do you really think that would work?"

"I really hope so Santana."

* * *

"Why did you call us her Finn? Its nearly midnight" Sam said yawning

"Okay something happened today which I can't talk about." Finn said "Stupid kurt"

"I don't understand? Why are we at Rachel's apartment?" Mike said

"We are spring cleaning boys." Finn said opening the door.

"Do you think he might have smoked something?" Mike said whispering to Sam

"Most likely."

"No I didn't smoke anything. I just.." Finn sighed "Look something happened to Rachel tonight and I feel like this might actually help her."

"Okay your being weird. But we'll help we always do." Blaine said

"Yeah Blaine is right what do you need us to do?" Artie said

Finn walked into the closet next to the kitchen and the guys looked at each other confused. After a few minutes he came out with a whole stake of cardboard boxes. He dropped them to the floor and looked up at the guys. "We're going to cleanse this house of any memory of Quinn Fabray."

Puck chuckled "What the hell man?"

"Your crazy Finn." Sam said

"Okay okay It may sound a little insane but we have to do this for Rachel. She doesn't have the heart to get rid of half of this stuff. Lets just say its like a little push to her nice speedy recovery."

"Yeah after she kills us for touching her stuff." Mike said

"Trust me she won't even notice. Come on Please!."

"Fine. But if I find any sexy underwear I'm taking" Puck said picking up a cardboard box and heading to the bedroom.

All the guys grumbled and fussed but eventually headed in different directions leaving Finn in the living room. He sighed "God I really hope this works."

* * *

"Tell me why Finn was here all suspicious dropping off Rachel's cloths. He wouldn't even look me in the eye." Santana said dropping Rachel's bag by the hospital bed

"After all these years I've learned not to ask when he looks suspicious, we might end up dead." Kurt said not looking up from a fashion magazine on the couch

After a few moments of silence they heard a chuckle coming from the bed. They both looked up to Rachel with her eyes close and a smile on her face. Santana was the first to get up and check on her. "Your suppose to be sleeping." Santana said

"The silence in this room is killing me. Its giving me headaches." Rachel said sitting up a little "When can I get out of here this place looks dead." Rachel chuckled "Get it hospital…dead Ha classic" Rachel said looking at Santana who had a straight face. "Tough crowd."

Kurt chuckled "You have no idea"

There was a knock at the door. "Knock Knock little star" LeRoy said walking in with his husband

"Daddy. Father. What are you doing here? I thought you were away for a few more days." Rachel said

"I was, but Kurt inform us about what happened and I immediately jumped on a plane to come see you sweet heart. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine really. I just want to get out of here." Rachel said crossing her arms

"What does the doctors say?" Hiram said standing next to the door

Kurt looked at Santana waiting for her to say something. "Um well she has a couple broken ribs and a mild concussion and her broken nose but other then that she's okay."

"You will be coming home with us sweet heart we will talk at home about how to proceed with this." LeRoy said

Santana immediately jumped in "Um no!" She said causing the both men to look at her "I thought it would be best if she came home with me. You know keeping everything simple for her."

"Yeah I think it would be best. I'll be there so you know she'll be fine" Kurt said with a smile

The both men looked at each other and agreed. "Your right. Having Santana and kurt with you will be good. I need to to stay out of trouble baby girl." LeRoy said

"Kurt I would like to speak with you outside please." Hiram said with a stern look. Kurt looked back at Santana and nodded following Hiram outside

"Sweetie I'll go speak to the doctor see when you can go home" LeRoy said walking out of the room.

Rachel watched her dads walk out of the room, it hurt her that Hiram didn't ask how she was. She knows that their relationship is rocky but she doesn't understand why. She sighed and laid back in to the bed.

From across the room Santana was watching Rachel conflict with herself. This was the longest they have been alone since the night before. They haven't really had the chance to talk, but now Santana doesn't even know if they should. What if Rachel didn't remember the night before? Or worse what if she didn't want to be friends because of what happened.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Rachel looked up at Santana who was using her phone. "I really am sorry" Rachel said quietly

Santana looked up with a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"I should have stayed with you last night. I shouldn't have left. Maybe I wouldn't be here trying to remember what happened with me."

"Whats the last thing you remember?" Santana said walking up to

"Leaving your apartment after you walked into the bedroom." Rachel said looking down

"Hey its okay we'll talk about that later." Santana said "What about Quinn? Do you remember going to see her?"

"No I don't I mean I think I know what she looks like, but no connection I don't understand why."

"Its okay. What about our friends? Sam? Mike? Tina? Do those name ring the bell?"

"Yeah Sam I know who he is. Fish lips" Rachel said with a chuckle "But Mike no I don't remember or Tina. Oh Puck he's jewish like me"

Santana chuckled "Got that right" She didn't ask Rachel anymore question she could tell that she was getting frustrated because she couldn't remember. She grabbed the chair and sat it next to the bed so she could be closer to Rachel. She grabbed Rachel's hand and started scratching it up and down, she knew that calmed Rachel down a bit. She noticed a tattoo on Rachel's wrist that she's never seen before, well of course she wouldn't have seen it, Rachel only ever wore dress shirts. She traced her fingers on it trying to make out what it was.

"I lost the bracelet." Rachel said "I think it was when Finn and I went to Cancun."

"Why didn't you tell me." Santana said still tracing the tattoo

"I thought you would kill me, because it meant so much to you."

"Why did you get it tattooed?"

"Because it meant so much to me too." Rachel said causing Santana to look at her "I remembered what it looked like and I drew it for the tattoo guy. He charged me extra" Rachel chuckled

"I gave it to you when we first met." Santana said softly

"I know. When I was getting my head checked out at the hospital. You had an awesome Panda sweater." Rachel said getting a glare from Santana

"I thought you forgot!"

"Never. It was the only time I saw the infamous Santana with an animal sweater on."

"You had on a stupid Reindeer sweater."

"Your just mad I had a better sweater than you."

"Oh please." Santana said rolling her eyes. "Do you remember how we met?"

"Yeah you were at the park on the swings crying because your grandma had died and you were upset because you had to move away from her."

"You remember."

"I was with Finn Kurt and Sam. We were flying Sam's new toy plane and I wasn't paying attention because I kept looking at you and I got hit in the face."

Santana laughed "Oh god I can't believe that happened."

"I got a bruise on my head, but I didn't care. I just wanted to know where you got that panda sweater"

"Oh shut up!"

Rachel laughed "You stayed with me while I was at the hospital."

 _8 year old Rachel Berry was in the park with her three best friends, they wanted to try out the new toy air plane Sam got for his birthday._

 _"Quit staring at the freak Rach." Said Finn_

 _"She's not a freak! We don't even know her. She must be new or something."Rachel said_

 _"Do you think she'll want to play with us?" Sam said inspecting his toy plane_

 _"Where are you going?" Kurt yelled after Rachel_

 _"I'm going to talk to her." Rachel said_

 _Rachel marched all her way to the new girl that was sitting on the swings as she got close her pace slowed down a bit. She got nervous because the new girl seemed to be crying._

 _"Hi" Rachel said quietly as she took a sit on the other swing_

 _"Hi" The new girl said sniffling_

 _"May I ask why your crying?"_

 _The new girl shook her head no and started crying harder. "Don't cry." Rachel said "Pretty girls like you should not be crying."_

 _The new girl looked up. "You think I'm pretty."_

 _"Well of course! Every girl is pretty, even when they are crying."_

 _"My name's Santana" She sniffled "I'm new here."_

 _"Thats a beautiful name." Rachel said smiling_

 _"Whats your name?" Santana said looking at Rachel_

 _"Berry. Rachel Berry." She said with a smirk_

 _Santana chuckled a bit. "I like your name." She said looking down at the bracelet on her wrist_

 _"Thats a really nice bracelet, who gave it to you?"_

 _"My grandma….She's dead." Santana said as she started to cry again_

 _"Oh.. oh god I'm so sorry…. I didn't know." Rachel said looking down_

 _"She was my best friend and now..now she's dead."_

 _"I know its hard… but she's um she's up there looking after you. You know keeping you safe."_

 _"But she left me all alone. I have no one anymore."_

 _"You have me! I can be your friend." Rachel said excitedly_

 _"Would you really?"_

 _"Of course. I'll always be your friend."_

 _"Thank You." Santana said whipping her tears_

 _Rachel reached out to wipe some of Santana's tears too "I Promise i'll never leave you alone either so you don't ever have to cry."_

 _Santana looked up to Rachel and smiled, they kept looking at each other. A few minutes passed by and neither of them noticed the small airplane heading right towards them. Finn and Kurt started yelling to get Rachel's attention but she wouldn't bug. Sam was trying to get control of his airplane but the control wasn't responding. All three of them just watched as the airplane was heard straight to Rachel._

 _Rachel couldn't help but stare at Santana she had really pretty eyes. She was ready to say something, but before she could say anything a small airplane hit her on the side of her face close to her eyes. It hit her so hard that it knocked her off the swing onto the ground._

 _Santana watched in horror as the plane hit Rachel on the side, she quickly rush to her side to see if she was okay. "Oh god are you alright?" She kneed down next to Rachel who had a bit of bleeding from her head._

 _The guys made it down the hill to see if she was alright. "Rachel! You okay? Quick someone call her dad!" Finn yelled as he kneed down next to her._

 _Rachel blacked out for a few moments and when she woke up she looked over to Santana._

 _"Are you okay?" Santana said holding her head_

 _"Thats a pretty badass panda sweater. Where did you get it?" Rachel said causing Santana to look at the guys who started laughing. She looked down at Rachel and chuckled too._

Santana couldn't stop laughing as they remember the story. "Best moment of my life, who knew that Rachel Berry would fall for me when I first met her."

"Oh please! The way you rushed to me its pretty much seems you fell for me!" Rachel said leaning closer to Santana

Santana gave Rachel a glare, but then her face soften. Rachel noticed that. "Why the face changed?"

"You kept your promise. After all these years you've kept your promise."

"Of course I did. I never want to break it." Rachel said reaching for her hand

"I promise I'll help you though this Rachel, I wouldn't leave you alone."

"You don't have to promise me anything. I already know you'll always be with me."

"Always" Santana said

Rachel kept staring at her and Santana started blushing because of the way Rachel was looking at her. She watched Rachel lean in close to her and she couldn't help but lean in close.

Rachel was inches away from Santana's face, she brushed some hair out of Santana face. "Rachel…." Santana whispered

"I know.." Rachel whispered

Santana gripped Rachel's hospital gown and licked her lips. "You can kiss me if you want too." Santana whispered

"I want too."

Rachel closed the gap between them and kissed her. It was slowly and steady, no pressure just pure passion. Santana let a breath out as she pulled Rachel closer for a deeper kiss. She ran her tongue over Rachel's lips asking for permission that Rachel granted her. Rachel kept pulling her close, she wanted more of Santana, so much more. They kept kissing for a few more minutes before Santana pulled away for some air. Rachel groaned at the lost of contact. She opened her eyes and saw Santana staring back at her biting her lips.

"Say something." Santana said

"I..I want more." Rachel said smiling

* * *

 **Hey guys! I wanted to apologize for** **this really late update. Its been a crazy month lately, but I promise I haven't forgotten this story. Every time I would sit down to edit or write more for the story something would pull me away. But its here now! I hope you guys enjoy it :) I want to give a massive shout out and thank you to RBBERRY123-OLICITY123 for her amazing ideas and her help with this story. I also want to say thank you for being patient with me, I'll try my best to kept the updating, I'll try not to go more than two weeks without updating. Hope You guys had an awesome Thanksgiving, for those that celebrate it. Enjoy guys :) Review, Follow, and Favorite! :D**


	5. Apology

**Hello my fellow readers,**

 **I want to start off with a massive massive sorry for my lack of update. It wasn't my intention to disappear like I did. Things got really tough for me in the last month or so. First off my grandfather had a stroke and that kind of shook our family because we didn't expect it to happen. Thank God he is okay and he's getting better each day, my parents have been taking care of him and my brother and I pitch in as much as we can. Also I was preparing for finals week when this all happened; adding to the stress and I was also in the middle of transferring colleges to start on my bachelors degree.**

 **I just want you all to know that I recently started writing again and almost finishing up on a couple of chapters I will be updating soon. Soon meaning sometime next week, I also have a few chapters for a new story I have been working on and I will updating that soon as well.**

 **Again I'm so sorry for having you guys wait, but I'm now getting back on track and this story will continue. Thank You for still reading and it means a lot.**

 **Until next time guys,**

 **-Danger10**


	6. Chapter 5

_"_ _Say something?" Santana said_

 _"_ _I…I want more" Rachel said smiling_

Santana leaned in to kiss Rachel again, but all of a sudden the machines connected to Rachel began to beep like crazy and Rachel passed out.

"Rachel! Rachel!?" Santana yelled standing up and rushing out of the room "I need a doctor, somebody help me!" She rushed back to Rachel's side "Oh god Rachel"

One of the nurses rushed into the room "Code blue! Code blue!" She yelled as she reached for the crash cart. Rachel's doctor rushed into the room and took the paddles in his hands.

"Charge to two hundred." He ordered watching the nurse "Clear!" he said pressing the paddles on to Rachel's chest.

Santana stood in a corner watching the doctors work on Rachel, she was scared as she watched Rachel's body jump.

The doctor paused to look at the monitor, it was still flat lining. "Charge again to 300" Again he pressed the paddles on to Rachel's chest. Still no change "Charge to 360" He yelled to the nurse "Come on Rachel!" He pleaded. He turned to the nurse and caught a glimpse of a crying Santana in the corner "Charge again!"

The nurse seems reluctant to do so "Doctor…" She said softly

"Charge again!" He yelled. Finally the nurse does so. The doctor shocked Rachel once again. He stopped and stared at the screen and watched it as it started beeping again. "I got a plus!" One of the nurse yelled. The doctor sighed in relief "Get her down to the OR now"

He stepped backed and let the nurses take Rachel out of the room. He walked over to Santana. "Dr. Evans" she said softly as she fell into his arms "Its okay sweetie I got you. She's okay she's going to be okay"

"Santana?!" Kurt yelled as he rushed into the room "Oh god sweetie." He said rushing to her side. "What happened?"

"We had a scare" Dr. Evans said,"She's going to be okay, I'm going to check on her now. I will keep you guys updated." Dr. Evans said leaving the room

Santana continued crying in Kurt arms. He didn't know what to do but just hold her. "She she… we almost lost her." Santana said softly

Kurt placed his head on top of Santana's and closed his eyes tightly preventing the tears from falling "But we didn't" He said with a shaky voice "She okay, Sam's dad is with her and she isn't going anywhere."

"It was the worst thing in the world. One moment she was fine and the other she..she oh god." Santana started crying again and Kurt just held her

Dr. Evans rushed down to the OR to see the nurses peeping Rachel for surgery. He rushed inside "What do we have?"

"She has bleeding in the brain which is causing pressure on her left side. We paged Dr. Charles he's on he's way down." the nurse informed him

He nodded and walked out into the wash room getting ready to scrub. He took a moment to breathe, he couldn't understand what was going on. The girl he watched grow up with his son is basically in a life or death situation. He scrubbed and walked in ready to assist Dr. Charles.

"We got her Evans she's going to be okay." Dr. Charles resumed him "There isn't a lot of bleeding so we don't have to open her up. I'll make a small insertion on her left side and we can stop it. With that it might relieve some pressure on her brain."

"What about her memory loss? We thought that was because of her concussion that we detected. Could this be the cause of it?" Dr. Evans said

"It could be the concussion but it could also be this. These are hard to find, but we caught it on early before anymore damage is done."

Dr. Evans nodded and exhaled loudly. "Hey, its not your fault okay. You did everything right. Why don't you go inform the family that she's okay. I'll take it from here"

"No no I'm not leaving her."

"Hey, She's in good hands. I'm almost done anyways. Go"

Dr. Evans walked out of the OR and headed over to Rachel's room to talk to Santana.

Finn rushed into Rachel's room with the guys right behind him. He dropped everything and rushed over to the hospital when Kurt called him and told him what had happened, he had no choice but to tell the guys what had happened to Rachel. Of course they were all angry but they all rushed over to the hospital.

"Kurt, where is she? How is she?" Finn said a little out of breathe.

"She still surgery, we don't know anything yet."

"What the hell happened?" Finn yelled and Kurt shushed him and pushed him out the room. He didn't want Santana waking up. She finally exhausted herself with all that she cried

Once Kurt and Finn were outside the room, Kurt noticed all the guys waiting there by the door. He sighed. "Please tell me you guys didn't tell anyone else?" They all shook their heads

"Finn told us not to, well not yet. Did you call her fathers?" Puck said

"Yes they are rerouting their jet plane and heading back here. They'll be here soon."

"Okay tell me now what the hell happened?"

Kurt sighed "When I got here they we're rushing Rachel out of the room. One of the nurse said they had to take her up to surgery. I walked in the room and saw you're dad, Sam holding a crying Santana. She hasn't said much but she did say that they lost Rachel for a few minutes but they got her back. Something with her head. Oh god I'm worried and I'm scared Finn." Kurt said with teary eyes as he fell in Blaine's arms.

Before Finn got to say anything, Sam caught a glimpse of his father walking down the hall. "Dad" he yelled and rushed over to him "How is she dad?"

"She going to be okay. They're finishing up the surgery and they will bring her back to her room soon."

"What happened to her Dr. Evans?" Finn said crossing his arms

"She had bleeding to the brain, not a lot, but enough to cause some small damage. We caught it on early and were able to repair it."

"What about her memory?" Kurt said

"Her memory? What happened to her memory?" Puck said confused

"Um we can't say for sure yet, but this could be the reason for it. We have to wait until she wakes up to officially determine anything. I don't want to give you false hopes, lets just wait." Dr. Evans said

All of them nodded and watched Dr. Evans walk away to the nurses station. Puck turned to Kurt and he looked angry.

"You guys better tell us that the hell is going on? Finn just said Rachel was attacked and now we find out they she has memory loss, what the hell?"

Kurt looked guilty and told the guys everything that had happen; Rachel getting attack in the elevator to the confrontation Santana and Quinn had here in the hospital.

"So nobody knows what happened?" Artie asked

"No the police says that the elevator tapes may have been erased or turned off during the attack. Theres no possible way to find out what really happen." Finn said

"How bad was she hit?" Puck said

"Bad. They say she could have been slammed into the wall a couple of times, she was kicked in her ribs they broke. Who ever did this really wanted to do some damage and they did." Finn said

"Do you think it was him? Russell?" Puck asked

"Honestly I think so. I think it was Hiram and Russell together" Finn said

"What? This crazy he dad wouldn't do that to her." Sam said

"He would." Everyone turned to see Santana standing by the door. "They both found out about Rachel and Quinn. One of the reasons why Quinn married Biff so fast. She was scared."

"You guys, we really have to be careful with who we start accusing. They are powerful men, even tho they hate each other, they can do some serious damage when they want to." Artie said

"Artie's right guys, we have to be careful with things like these. Russell's probably on a war path right now if he knows about Rachel and Quinn." Finn said

"I'll get in contact with the hotel, there has to be something we can track from there." Artie said

"If we do this… we need to be careful. No sloppy work nothing can be traceable, I'll hire extra security for you Santana…" Finn said

"I can take care of myself!" Santana argue

"I don't care, I'm not taking any chances with you. Especially for Rachel's sake" Finn said

Santana just nodded and walked back into the room, her head with pounding. So much has happened in the last few hours that she hasn't even had time to process things. When she looked up, she saw Rachel being wheels back into the room. She watched as the nurses and Dr. Evans worked on Rachel making her as comfortable as possible. She had a lot of wires connected to her chest and a tube coming out of her head.

Dr. Evans saw Santana staring at the tube. "Its helping her from bleeding again." He said softly "It will drain unnecessary fluid in there and keep her safe."

Santana just nodded as tears escaped her eyes. She felt an arm on her shoulder and looked up to see Finn. "Don't worry San, we'll find whoever did this to her."

* * *

 **Hey guys! It has been awhile since I've updated I wanted to apologize, literally 2 days after I posted here my mom got very ill and we had to rush her to the hospital for an emergency** **surgery in her belly. She's good now she's stable, its going to be a slow recovery for her and for us. It was quite a scare for my family and I. In all honesty I lost the idea I was going with this story so I've changed it up a bit, it will still be Pezberry just a bit different. Just be patient with me, I will update a soon as I finish editing the others. I spend most of my time at the hospital with my mom or in school and I don't have time to write. I appreciate the support and the fact that you guys are still reading. Massive Thank You and Massive Love to you all :) Enjoy guys**

 **Until Next time,**

 **Danger10**


End file.
